


Бюрократия в условиях зомби-апокалипсиса

by SalemTheCat



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Сложно выжить в мире зомби-апокалипсиса, особенно если ты оказался среди бюрократичных волшебников.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 10





	1. Пролог. Драконы и принцессы

**Author's Note:**

> Является продолжением [«Любовь, смерть и зомби»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817977).  
> POV, AU зомби-апокалипсиса, альтернативное мироустройство для выживания, всяческие отсылки к книге Айзека Мариона «Тепло наших тел» и одноименному фильму, отсылки к творчеству других фандомных авторов.
> 
> У этой истории есть [саундтрек](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dv4lwcA12Uk)!

_Никто не знает, как на свете появились волшебники, но их история началась настолько давно, что даже древние летописи не смогут сказать, когда это было. С самого начала люди не делили себя на маглов и магов. Они шли рука об руку. Помогали друг другу, что бы ни случилось. Пока однажды люди не почувствовали зависть. Волшебники всегда были мечтателями, несмотря на то, что их способности были почти безграничны. Обычным же людям казалось, что наделенным магическим даром всё достаётся слишком легко._

_С каждым годом зависть наполняла сердца людей, терзала их душу, как вода подтачивает камни. Люди стали бояться. Они всегда боятся того, чего понять не в силах. Страх порождает злобу. Злоба — ненависть. И вот уже друг идет на друга, а брат на брата. Так началась вражда между маглами и волшебниками._

_Спустя сотни лет гонений и кровопролитных войн волшебники решили, что пора поставить точку. Они спрятались от маглов, огородили себя волшебными стенами, стали призраками, тенями, населяющими мир людей._

_Но были среди них и те, кто не хотел прятаться. Один из них, самый сильный и смелый, однажды зашел слишком далеко, и объявил войну обоим мирам — магическому и магловскому..._

Я был пятилетним ребенком, когда тётушка читала мне сказки перед сном. Драконы похищали принцесс. Бравые рыцари, закованные в сверкающие доспехи, опрометчиво бросались в огонь и воду, чтобы спасти ту, которую даже ни разу не видели. В этих сказках дракон всегда погибал, и я плакал. Мне было жалко дракона, ведь никто и никогда не спрашивал его, зачем он похитил принцессу и заточил её в самую высокую башню. Вдруг эта мера была оправданна? Но об этом уже не узнают, ведь дракона больше нет на свете. 

Я слушал Дамблдора, пытавшегося объяснить мне историю магического мира в форме короткой сказки, и понимал, что внутри меня снова просыпается то самое чувство недовольства. 

Дракона убили, так и не дав ему рассказать его историю. 

— Дамблдор, — прервал я его, — вы не знаете, зачем он это сделал?

— Что? — удивленно переспросил Дамблдор.

— Тот, о ком вы рассказывали. Самый сильный волшебник.

Мой вопрос насторожил его — он недоверчиво посмотрел на меня, будто бы я знал лично того, о ком мы говорили.

— Никто не знает, зачем он это сделал. Думаю, он считал, что если маги перебьют маглов, а потом примутся друг за друга... — Он отвел взгляд и поежился. — Впрочем, какая разница, если этого не случилось. Большая часть живых существ и так умерла от эпидемии.

— Дамблдор... скажите, а что с ним стало?

— Ты знаешь, — он одарил меня задумчивым взглядом, — трудно подлететь слишком близко к солнцу, не опалив крылья. Он умер.

— Как и полагается дракону... — прошептал я.

— Что?

— В сказках драконы всегда умирают. Без причин и следствия. Никто не спрашивал у них, зачем они поступают так или иначе. Ведь должна же быть причина. Понимаете?

Дамблдор задумчиво улыбнулся. Мне стало неприятно: он говорил со мной как с ребенком, который не понимает, что происходит вокруг.

— Мы вернемся к этой теме позже, сейчас тебе пора отдыхать. И, Геллерт, можешь звать меня Альбус.

— Хорошо. Дам... Альбус, только не забудьте о своём обещании, — попросил я, понимая, что он никогда и ни за что больше не заговорит со мной об этом.

Перед тем как закрыть глаза и провалиться в темноту, я представил себя тем самым драконом, который стремится долететь до солнца. Но, в отличие от дракона, я выжил, и моя история только начиналась.


	2. Часть 1. Глаза и уши Министерства

В каком-то смысле смерть означает свободу. Мертвецы никогда не задумываются об условностях. Им не нужно хорошо выглядеть, приятно пахнуть и беспокоиться о том, что думают окружающие.

Я не придавал особого значения ничему из этого списка, пока не попал под опеку неведомой для меня организации. Они называли себя «Министерство магии». Стоило только мне поселиться у Дамблдора, вернувшего меня в мир живых, как через день к нам заявился их представитель. Это был уже знакомый мне брат Ньюта, Тесей Скамандер. Он придирчиво осмотрел все комнаты и тоном школьного учителя сообщил Дамблдору:

— Условия содержания подопытного стоит поменять.

Как оказалось, Дамблдор не уделял особого внимания месту своего проживания, ведь большую часть времени он проводил за работой в лаборатории. Иногда он даже ночевал там, не прерывая исследований.

— Тесей, мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь, — возразил Дамблдор, — но если ты так настаиваешь, я попрошу домовых эльфов привести комнаты в порядок.

В ответ на это Тесей только хмыкнул и поспешил удалиться, одарив меня злобным взглядом.

— Сейчас сложные времена, и Министерство магии пытается взять всё под свой контроль. Иногда они перегибают палку, — вздохнул Дамблдор.

Очень скоро я в этом убедился. Тесей стал заявляться к нам каждый день, пристально следя за каждым моим шагом.

— Ничего, — сказал он Дамблдору как-то раз, наблюдая за моими попытками понять, как устроен новый мир, — мы ещё сделаем из него человека.

Сначала я воспринял эти слова как некую помощь с его стороны, ведь я теперь жив и мне нужно заново многому научиться. Только тогда я не догадывался о подвохе, затаившемся в его словах! Оказалось, что «быть человеком» — ужасно утомительное занятие. «Не шаркай», «не пялься на окружающих», «веди себя естественно», «нужно помнить о хороших манерах»...

— Да мы же не на светский приём собираемся! — возразил я. — Зачем мне об этом знать!

— Вообще-то мы — культурное общество, — как-то особенно горделиво заметил Тесей, — и у нас принято соблюдать этикет. Я понимаю, что ты привык рычать или откусывать головы для самовыражения, но у нас так не принято.

Я посмотрел на Дамблдора в поисках спасения. Из-за нелепости ситуации он, похоже, не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.

— Это так... в стиле Скамандеров, — тихо сказал он и отвернулся, чтобы никто не заметил того факта, что ситуация показалась ему забавной.

Тесей Скамандер выполнял порученную ему работу хорошо, на мой взгляд, даже слишком. Иногда он засиживался у нас допоздна. Меня ужасно раздражал этот надзор, ведь он прогонял Дамблдора в лабораторию, из которой тот возвращался только поздней ночью. Хоть мы и были так близко, но из-за неустанно следящего за нами ока Министерства магии возможности поговорить с Дамблдором у меня практически не оставалось.

А ведь у меня было столько вопросов, на которые мог дать ответы только он.

Но однажды нам всё-таки удалось остаться наедине. Тогда я всё ещё не слишком хорошо передвигался, и Дамблдор помог мне забраться в ванну, наполненную теплой водой. Это был мой шанс! Я хотел спросить его о том, что мучило меня с того рокового момента, как я увидел его глаза, но Дамблдор меня опередил.

— В тебя кто-то стрелял? — сочувственно спросил он.

— Что? — удивился я, выныривая из своих мыслей. — Да, наверное. Я не слишком хорошо помню, что происходило, пока я был мертвым. Наверное, в меня и вправду стреляли.

— У тебя столько шрамов, — я почувствовал легкое прикосновение к спине и вздрогнул, — ты многое повидал. Не жалеешь о том, что не помнишь ничего про то время?

Я задумался. Хотел бы я вспомнить о том, как ел людей? Конечно нет. Перспектива вернуть такие воспоминания пугает меня гораздо больше вопроса о том, кем я был до своей смерти. Уверен, в этих воспоминаниях не будет ничего хорошего.

— Нет.

Я посмотрел на Дамблдора. Он нахмурился. Кажется, мой ответ снова пришелся ему не по душе.

— А если ты забыл что-то хорошее?

Я бы ответил на этот вопрос честно, но под пронзительным взглядом этих до ужаса знакомых глаз я никак не мог собраться. Дамблдор будто очень аккуратно на что-то намекал, но я не мог понять, чего же именно он хочет и какой ответ его наконец-то устроит.

— Думаю, со мной ещё случится что-то хорошее.

— Должно случиться. — Дамблдор опустился на колени и положил руки на край ванны. Его лицо было рядом с моим, а в глазах отражались блики воды, делая их двумя бездонными омутами.

— Кхм, — прервал нас невесть откуда взявшийся Тесей.

Он стоял у входа в ванную, облокотившись о дверной косяк, и поглядывал на нас с нескрываемым скепсисом. Интересно, как долго он там находился. Хотя какая разница! Зачем он вообще пришел, его никто не звал!

— Я... — Дамблдор поспешно встал и отошел в сторону, — я подумал, что нужно немного изменить его внешность.

— Что?! — воскликнул я: мне это показалось немного несправедливым, ведь я только начал привыкать к тому, как выгляжу.

— Поясните вашу позицию. — Тесей пристально посмотрел на него.

— Понимаешь, — Дамблдор явно волновался, настолько, что начал поправлять свой идеально завязанный галстук, — сейчас Геллерт сильно отличается от других обитателей замка. Думаю, став менее заметным, он сможет здесь освоиться гораздо быстрее.

— Ага, значит, вы хотите, чтобы люди не знали, кто он? Вообще-то он представляет...

— Тесей, не начинай, пожалуйста, — прервал его Дамблдор, — мне казалось, мы уже закрыли эту тему. Это необходимо для его же безопасности.

Отлично, теперь они хотят изменить мою внешность. Но хоть кто-то спросил у меня, что я думаю по этому поводу?

— Тогда это сделаю я! — Тесей резким движением достал свою палочку и направил её на меня.

В этот момент его можно было прочесть, словно открытую книгу. Его глаза были полны злобы. Наверняка магией можно убивать. Будь его воля, он бы давно решился переступить черту и приравнять себя к мертвым, но что-то останавливало его на пороге. Не давало рухнуть в пропасть.

Я отодвинулся от него подальше и недовольно спросил:

— И чего же ты же ждешь?

— Думаю, в кого тебя лучше превратить. Жаба, по крайней мере, не вызовет ни у кого вопросов. — Он смотрел на меня с ненавистью.

— Ну, допустим, ква, — я рассмеялся, — давай. Я как раз сижу в воде!

— Тесей, — Дамблдор устало вздохнул, наверное, ему тоже надоело это представление, — здесь нужна тонкая работа. Позволь мне этим заняться, я всё-таки преподавал трансфигурацию. — Он осторожно отвел руку Тесея, вооруженную палочкой, в сторону. — Дай нам пару минут.

— Я не могу... — попытался было возразить Тесей, но его перебили.

— Пару минут, Тесей. Мы никуда не убежим. — Дамблдор строго посмотрел на него.

— Две минуты. Я засекаю время. — Тесей хмыкнул, развернулся и вышел, оставив нас одних.

Я проводил его злобным взглядом. Нетрудно понять его истинные намерения.

— Прости. Ему пришлось нелегко. Семейная драма — его невеста погибла, — пояснил Дамблдор, помогая мне выбраться из ванны.

— Мне он не нравится, — недовольно буркнул я, — и шутки у него ужасные. Да и что я ему сделал?!

Дамблдор в ответ тяжело вздохнул.

— Всё очень сложно.

Как и обещали, мы с Дамблдором управились достаточно быстро. На выходе из ванной нас уже ждал Тесей, расхаживающий взад-вперёд перед дверью.

— Итак, — Дамблдор усадил меня в кресло, — не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы немного скорректировать внешность. И нет, — он заведомо перебил Тесея, который попытался было открыть рот, чтобы поделиться очередным возражением, — я не считаю, что должен отчитываться Министерству о каждом шаге. Тесей, просто успокойся и посмотри, что я сделаю.

Тесей ничего не ответил, только скрестил руки на груди и встал позади Дамблдора, внимательно наблюдая за его действиями. Я же заёрзал в кресле, никак не понимая, как сесть поудобней — не каждый день на тебе проводят какие-то эксперименты с превращениями! Не то чтобы я не доверял Дамблдору — один раз он уже спас мне жизнь и причин отнимать её у него нет никаких, — скорее уж мне было неуютно оттого, что на меня наставляют волшебную палочку.

— Расслабься, Геллерт, — Дамблдор улыбнулся, видя моё замешательство, — изменения будут минимальны, ты ничего не почувствуешь.

— Это обнадеживает... — вздохнул я и закрыл глаза.

Так легче принять то, что будет дальше. То, каким я стану. Возможно, это ещё одна новая ниточка, связывающая меня с миром живых — у меня есть шанс стать кем-то другим, не тем человеком, которым я был когда-то.

— Ну вот и всё.

Открыв глаза, я увидел перед собой улыбающегося Дамблдора и Тесея, который критически меня разглядывал.

— Действительно, минимум изменений, но узнать его теперь сложно, — протянул он, всё так же недовольно глядя на меня.

— Геллерт, — Дамблдор взмахом палочки приблизил ко мне огромное напольное зеркало и развернул в мою сторону, — тебе нравится?

Я страдальчески уставился в зеркало, пытаясь понять, кто я теперь и как мне жить дальше. Из отражения на меня испуганно смотрел аккуратно постриженный человек с волнистыми волосами цвета спелой пшеницы и голубыми глазами. Изменения действительно были минимальными, но даже они смогли сделать меня совершенно другим. Что ж, приятно познакомиться. Не знаю, кто ты такой, но на ближайшее бессчетное количество времени ты станешь мной.

Дамблдор, кажется, заметил моё странное состояние, наверняка подумал, что я напуган, и попытался приободрить.

— Ничего страшного, совсем скоро ты привыкнешь. Но теперь внешне ты ничем не отличаешься от обитателей этого замка. Просто поверь, так тебе будет гораздо удобнее адаптироваться к нашим реалиям.

Тесей на это пренебрежительно хмыкнул. Я его понимал. Так Министерство и даст мне свободу действий. Это сказки, в которые верит разве что Дамблдор.

— Дамблдор, мне кажется, что вас уже потеряли в лаборатории, — заметил Тесей, показывая на часы. Видимо, сегодня он был в хорошем настроении, потому что позволил нам с Дамблдором не только пообщаться, но и воплотить в реальность кое-какие его планы.

— До вечера, — кивнул мне Дамблдор и поспешил скрыться за дверью.

В тот день он не пришел ночевать в свою комнату. Наверное, я слишком наивен, ведь я думал, что Министерство оставит меня в покое и позволит остаться вместе с Дамблдором. Но нет, они решили поступить со мной куда хуже: изо дня в день я наблюдал хмурое лицо Тесея, который имел несчастье стать моей нянькой. Не по своей воле, разумеется. С одной стороны, я его понимал — приказы нужно исполнять, наверняка у них с этим строго, а с другой стороны... неужели обязательно быть настолько жестоким к человеку, которого ты даже не знаешь?

После месяца заключения в четырех стенах в компании с моим невольным надзирателем мне хотелось выть волком на полную луну. Я, конечно, недолюбливал Тесея Скамандера, но сейчас я точно знал, что он попросту невыносим! Дамблдор говорил, что у него была невеста. А она точно существовала? Не думаю, что кто-то по доброй воле вынесет рядом с собой подобного человека. Правда, спросить о ней я так и не решился. Мало ли, вдруг он озвереет ещё больше. Хотя, казалось бы, как можно стать невыносимее?

Хоть я и не говорил с Тесеем на провокационные темы, он полностью оправдал самые худшие ожидания: каждую секунду я чувствовал на себе его тяжелый взгляд. Может быть, он хотел меня испепелить? Возможно, но я никогда не узнаю об этом, а сам он точно не скажет. Тесей выходил из себя по любому пустяковому поводу, постоянно делал замечания, следил абсолютно за всем в моей жизни, вплоть до того, что я читаю. Будто бы неверные идеи из книг могли наставить меня не на тот путь. Правда, и у меня было оружие: я делал вид, что не слышу его, демонстративно отворачивался и глядел в окно. Похоже, его раздражало такое поведение. Он мог часами читать мне нотации, но я его не слушал. За окнами существовал будто бы абсолютно другой мир, живущий по своим правилам, и мне нравилось наблюдать за ним. За спешащими по своим делам жителями замка, за тем, как светятся в сумерках среди леса прозрачные крыши каких-то странных построек, за ветром, колышущим верхушки высоких деревьев. Я мечтал, что когда-нибудь смогу прогуляться по территории замка, стать таким же свободным как и они... Но издевательские интонации в голосе Тесея настолько действовали на нервы, что невольно приходилось возвращаться в суровую реальность.

— Да что не так с вашим Министерством? — однажды не выдержал я. — Вы заперли меня здесь, словно опасного преступника! Да, я был мертвецом и честно признаюсь, что убил немало людей, но... Теперь всё не так, ты видел, чтобы я хоть кого-то укусил с тех пор, как тут поселился? Ах да, конечно же не видел, ведь ты меня отсюда не выпускаешь! Даже Дамблдора куда-то прогнал, а это, между прочим, именно его апартаменты!

На это Тесей лишь самодовольно усмехнулся, засунул руки в карманы и ехидным тоном сказал:

— Откуда ты знаешь, что тебя держат здесь только потому, что ты восстал из мертвых? Может быть, есть более веская причина. Настолько, что даже Дамблдор сам попросил избавить его от твоего общества.

Его слова прозвучали словно раскаты грома среди тишины. Я не мог поверить, что Дамблдор мог сказать такое. Скорее уж это всё было особым оружием Тесея, которое он приберег для удобного случая. За время нашего знакомства я успел выяснить, что врать он совершенно не умеет: каждый раз его выдавали эмоции и действия, он начинал заметно нервничать или даже придумывал на ходу невероятную чушь. Только в этот раз в его словах было кое-что, что меня действительно насторожило: неужели Министерство хочет, чтобы Дамблдор держался подальше от меня? Но почему? И как это может быть связано с тем, что меня заперли здесь? Эти мысли бились в моей голове, словно птицы в тесной клетке, но я ничего не мог сделать. Потому пришлось импровизировать и изображать полную покорность судьбе. Чутье подсказывало, что мои дела обстоят паршиво. Из комнаты меня никогда не выпустят, присылая в случае особой необходимости новых «нянек», что уж говорить о свободе передвижения и действий. Сейчас мне следовало притаиться, усыпить их бдительность. Веря, что однажды мне подвернется случай сбежать из этой тюрьмы, я ждал своего часа. Мне нужно было найти Дамблдора.

Прежде чем по воле благосклонной судьбы мне подвернулась именно такая возможность, прошло ещё несколько незабываемых дней в компании Тесея. Я, как обычно, листал учебник по истории магии, написанный некоей Батильдой Бэгшот. Судя по тому, что эта книга была подписана лично автором, Дамблдор был с ней знаком. Не могу объяснить, но когда я читал эту книгу, мне всё время казалось, что и я хорошо знаю её автора. Только поразмыслить об этом в полной мере мне не удалось — меня отвлекли приглушенные звуки взрывов, доносившиеся с улицы. Я вздрогнул и посмотрел в окно, но из-за разросшихся крон деревьев ничего не увидел. Интересно, что бы это могло быть?

Я перевел взгляд на Тесея — он тоже смотрел в окно.

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался я.

— Ничего особенного, не отвлекайся.

— А ты хочешь устроить мне экзамен по истории магии? — Я повертел в руках учебник.

— Пфф, вот ещё. Просто продолжай читать, так хотя бы не придется тебя слушать! — Он удобнее устроился в кресле напротив, скрестив руки на груди.

— Какой ужас, — вздохнул я. — Ты просто душа компании, Тесей...

Я хотел было сказать еще одну колкость в адрес моего надзирателя, но меня снова прервал звук, донёсшийся с улицы. На этот раз он был громче и продолжал нарастать.

— Что это? — спросил я.

— Не беспокойся, всё под контролем, — ответил Тесей, подходя к окну.

— Под контролем? А что, если на нас напали мертвецы?

— А ты соскучился по своим приятелям?

— Какие приятели... Они и говорить-то не умеют, и едят живых к тому же. Зато вот двигаются очень быстро. Ты знаешь, когда не остается ничего, кроме рефлексов, а ты очень голоден, то тело способно на такое, что при жизни ты не смог бы сделать!

— Ужасно полезная информация. — Тесей скептически фыркнул, напряженно глядя в окно.

— Ну серьёзно, а вдруг там чрезвычайная ситуация?

Словно в подтверждении моих слов раздался ещё один хлопок, от которого задребезжали стекла в рамах.

— Что за?!. — выругался Тесей, отходя от окна.

— Да говорю же, там, наверное, что-то стряслось! А ты сидишь тут, охраняешь меня — а может, стоит проверить? Вдруг ситуация вышла из-под контроля? И нет, — я опередил его очередное возражение, — не пытайся меня убедить, что там, внизу, ничего не происходит! Ты же сам видел, что волна взрыва дошла аж до башни, там явно что-то стряслось! Тебе не кажется, что надо проверить?!

— Да чтоб тебя! — выругался Тесей, подхватывая пальто со спинки кресла. — Сиди тут! Иначе... мало тебе не покажется!

Это был шанс, которым я поспешил воспользоваться. Бросив книгу на стол, я подбежал к платяному шкафу Дамблдора. Всё-таки выходить на улицу в холодную погоду без теплой одежды было бы с моей стороны большой ошибкой. Тем более что личных вещей мне выдали не так уж и много, а верхней одежды среди них не было — видимо, меня и вправду не хотели никуда выпускать. Но как только я открыл шкаф, то застыл на месте: почти все вещи куда-то подевались. На вешалках болталась пара одиноких, видавших виды костюмов и старое пальто. Быть того не может — Тесей всё-таки не соврал, и Дамблдор, по своей воле или нет, теперь был изолирован от моего общества. Я почувствовал обиду и разочарование в этом жестоком мире, но, к счастью, вовремя сумел взять себя в руки, стянул с вешалки пальто и выбежал на лестницу, ведущую прочь из башни. Так или иначе, но я выясню, что же здесь происходит.

Поначалу мне казалось, что я буду долго плутать по длинным коридорам замка, но из-за поднявшейся шумихи все стремились оказаться на улице, чтобы стать первыми свидетелями произошедшего инцидента. Мне повезло — я смог быстро улизнуть из замка, спрятавшись в толпе зевак, которые сбежались на шум. К счастью, на меня и так никто не обращал внимания. Спасибо Дамблдору за новую для меня способность оставаться неприметным.

Следуя за двумя перешёптывающимися дамами в фартуках, я очень быстро оказался у выхода и, обогнув по периметру собравшуюся во дворе гудящую толпу, быстрыми шагами направился в противоположную от замка сторону. Туда, где по ночам светились крыши странных зданий. Их свет словно манил меня, однако я точно знал, что всего лишь хочу удовлетворить своё любопытство. Ответа на свои вопросы я там точно не найду, но хоть не буду гадать, что же это такое.


	3. Часть 2. В мире не-магов

Моей целью оказались ничем не примечательные постройки. У них совсем не было окон, зато вместо крыши был огромный стеклянный купол. Походив немного вокруг, я понял, что они расположены в виде концентрических кругов: в центре находилось маленькое круглое здание, его окружали здания побольше, затем круг из зданий гораздо большего размера. Всего я насчитал семь кругов, и чем ближе к замыкающему кругу, тем больше было граней и тем более угловатыми становились стены. Удивительно!

Я улыбнулся. Находясь среди волшебников, не стоит изумляться таким вещам, но для меня всё в их мире было восхитительным и безумно интересным. Даже то, что они сами считали скучнейшей и обыденной рутиной. Все эти постройки, которые я видел из окна, казались мне сейчас огромным организмом, все части которого за что-то отвечают. Только проверить свою правоту я мог лишь одним способом: войти внутрь и узнать, что за тайны хранит в себе этот памятник оккультизма. Поплотнее закутавшись в старое пальто Дамблдора, я направился в центр — к самому маленькому строению. Что ж, терять мне было совершенно нечего, а это это круглое и забавное здание пугало меня меньше всего.

Побродив немного вокруг в поисках входа, только с третьей попытки я смог обнаружить небольшую дверцу. Я толкнул её и оказался в другом мире — фактически я оставался всё на той же территории замка, но меня окружал совершенно иной, теплый воздух, в котором витали ароматы тысяч растений. Я огляделся: всё пространство утопало в свете, зелени и ярких цветах. Но налюбоваться вдоволь я не успел — за моей спиной кто-то несколько раз кашлянул. Я обернулся и почти нос к носу столкнулся с низеньким полноватым человеком, который подозрительно меня разглядывал.

— А ты ещё кто? — наконец спросил он.

Пока я думал, как лучше ему соврать, чтобы меня ни в чем не заподозрили, с улицы донеслись до ужаса знакомые командные интонации. Тесей. Я отступил на пару шагов назад и жалобно посмотрел на незнакомца.

— Помогите мне, они не должны меня найти...

Незнакомец тем временем продолжал меня разглядывать, потом задумался ненадолго, кивнул и толкнул меня в высокие кусты каких-то ярко-розовых цветов.

— Сиди тут, — велел он мне, — потом разберемся, что с тобой делать.

Как только я оказался среди цветов, меня окружил терпкий пряный аромат, чем-то похожий на запах спелых лимонов, которые сверху полили свежей, ещё не успевшей застыть древесной смолой. Это всё было так знакомо…

Когда-то давно, в другой жизни, моя тётушка любила выращивать лекарственные травы. Её дом окружали тысячи растений, в которых я никогда не разбирался. Тётушка только ворчала на меня и говорила, что мне бы не помешало их знать.

— А что это за цветок? — как-то раз спросил я, подходя к нашему забору.

— Это монарда, дорогой, — ответила она, — между прочим, очень полезная травка! Вот, скажем, если ты поранишься, она мне понадобится, чтобы приготовить тебе лекарство.

— Доброе утро! — раздался из-за забора приветливый мальчишеский голос, а потом показался и сам его обладатель: рыжий паренек с чудесными, словно летнее небо, глазами. Я так и застыл на месте, чуть не выронив мешок с травами...

Меня упрямо трясли за плечо.

— Эй, приятель, ты в порядке? — спросил всё тот же пухленький незнакомец, с опаской глядя на меня. — Вот, выпей воды, ты совсем бледный.

Я принял из его рук пузатую кружку, наполненную водой.

— Всё в порядке, не беспокойтесь. Со мной такое часто случается... — Я вздохнул и повертел в руках кружку: в этот раз воспоминание было слишком четким и ясным. — Скажите, они уже ушли?

— Да, — кивнул мой собеседник, — Тесей Скамандер собственной персоной ввалился сюда и спросил, не видел ли я такого высокого, светловолосого и наглого типа. — Он хохотнул. — А теперь давай выкладывай, кто ты и почему они тебя ищут? Ты из тех, кто живет в замке? Или ты сюда пробрался из деревни?

Такая постановка вопроса меня ошеломила.

— Наверное, из замка, по крайней мере, я сбежал оттуда, — честно признался я.

— Хм, — он снова внимательно на меня посмотрел, — не выглядишь ты как волшебник, да и палочки у тебя с собой нет. Может, ты всё-таки не-маг?

— Если честно, я не знаю, кто я...

Мой собеседник снова задумался.

— А ты случаем не тот мертвец, которого удалось воскресить? Слушок такой был, что Дамблдор снова притащил к нам мертвеца, да только костры в тот раз никто не жег. А ведь каждый раз, когда в замке появляется мертвец, его сжигают на костре. Ну, ты понимаешь, чтобы потом развеять по ветру прах, чтобы уж наверняка никто из них не сожрал наши мозги. Они нам ещё нужны, знаешь ли.

— Ваша проницательность достойна похвалы, — улыбнулся я, — но как вы узнали про Дамблдора?

Мой спаситель только рассмеялся в ответ.

— Да просто всё! Ты же пришел сюда в его любимом пальто! Сколько раз я видел Дамблдора, он с ним никогда не расставался. Подумай, может, это был такой специальный тайный знак, чтобы свои опознавали того, кого нужно?

Я не знал, что и сказать. Кто бы мог подумать, что старое потёртое пальто было оставлено мне специально!

— Вы знаете, как можно найти Дамблдора? — с надеждой спросил я. Похоже, что у меня появилась хоть какая-то зацепка.

Мой собеседник сочувственно на меня посмотрел.

— Знаешь, это не так-то просто. Там же творят какие-то суперсекретные вещи. Мертвых оживляют, — он многозначительно взглянул на меня и коротко, но гулко хохотнул, — куда уж нам, простым не-магам! Просто так к ним не попасть даже... Но, — тут он задумался на пару мгновений, — мой друг, Ньют работает с Дамблдором. Как только он вернётся из экспедиции за периметр, я посоветуюсь с ним.

— Это значит, — в отчаянии я опустился на одну из скамеек, расположенных по краям узких и извилистых дорожкек, — что я не попаду к Дамблдору прямо сейчас?

— Нет, ну а что ты думал? Его наверняка даже в замке сейчас нет. Кому-то же надо мотаться в эти ужасные экспедиции за лекарствами, ну и ловить мертвецов для экспериментов! Но ты не отчаивайся, можешь пока пожить у меня. Скромнее, конечно, чем в замке, но всё лучше, чем сейчас торчать в Лондоне или других крупных городах!

— Да... — обреченно протянул я, — пожалуй, мне нечего терять.

— Вот и славно! У тебя имя-то есть? — Мой собеседник снова посмотрел на меня с нескрываемым интересом.

— Г... — Я хотел было назвать по привычке имя, которое считалось моим, но понял, что это в данный момент не слишком уместно, потому выпалил первое, что пришло в голову: — Генри.

— Я — Якоб, очень приятно, Г-Генри! — Мой новый знакомый протянул мне руку для рукопожатия.

Я немного замешкался, но потянул руку в ответ.

— Что же привело тебя сюда, Генри?

Похоже, у меня не было иного выхода, кроме как говорить правду. Да и она была не настолько плоха к тому же, Якоб всё равно догадался о том, что именно я и был мертвецом, которого оживили в тайных лабораториях замка.

— Пока я сидел в башне, только и делал, что смотрел на светящиеся в сумерках крыши, а когда у меня появилась возможность сбежать, я не придумал ничего умнее, чем пойти и посмотреть на них.

— Нуу... — протянул Якоб, — тебе повезло, что я был здесь. Иначе засадил бы тебя Тесей обратно в башню или, наоборот — в подземелье. Видел бы ты его лицо, когда он сюда вломился!

— Мне не позавидуешь. — Я улыбнулся, представляя себе озверевшего Тесея: в моем воображении ему оставалась разве что пара шагов до того, чтобы перекинуться в волка. — Представьте себе, я провел в его компании чуть больше месяца!

Якоб только рассмеялся. Похоже, что он тоже имел представление о характере моего надзирателя.

— Не бойся, я не выдам тебя, тем более Тесею. Он слишком строг с людьми. Но его можно понять — семейная драма, дело такое.

— Дамблдор говорил, что у него погибла невеста.

— Да, — кивнул Якоб, — ещё до эпидемии. Проникла на тайную операцию по поимке опасного магического преступника, ну, он её и...

— Правда?! — Теперь я всё понял. Услышанная мною история многое объясняла в поведении Тесея. — Это очень печально...

— Давай не будем говорить о грустном. — Веселое настроение Якоба в одночасье улетучилось. — Дай мне лучше лейку, надо полить рассаду.

— Дать вам что? — Я удивленно уставился на него.

Что такое лейка? Это магический предмет? Оружие? Что-то из растений?

— Боже мой, — Якоб похлопал меня по плечу, — да ты точно из магов будешь. Они как раз и не задумываются над тем, как делаются самые простые вещи. Руками. Понимаешь? Без магии.

Он взял в руки какое-то невероятное приспособление, похожее на огромный чайник, но с приделанным к носику решетом. И это можно использовать в повседневной жизни?!

— А ты разве не думал, что можешь быть волшебником? — удивился Якоб, видя мою реакцию.

— Нет... — признался я. — Понимаете, Тесей с Дамблдором проводили эксперимент. Они дали мне с десяток волшебных палочек, чтобы я попробовал поколдовать.

— И как?

— Ничего, абсолютно, ничего, — вздохнул я, припоминая свои неудачи на поприще магии. — Ни единой искры и капли волшебства. Мне говорили, что дело может быть в палочке, но ни одна палочка так и не подала признаков жизни. Похоже, что я... как называется тот, у кого нет магии?

— Не-маг. — Якоб снова сочувственно похлопал меня по плечу. — Что ж, добро пожаловать в наш мир, полный трудностей. Теперь ты тоже не-маг. Но! Тебе повезло, что ты наткнулся на меня, я объясню, как у нас всё устроено!

— Было бы неплохо, — улыбнулся я. — Якоб, на сегодняшний день вы — единственный человек, который вызвался мне рассказать хоть что-то. Ну, кроме Дамблдора, конечно, он пытался объяснить, зачем нужно делить мир на волшебников и тех, кто не обладает способностями. Но не всё ли равно сейчас, если почти все умерли?

— Тоже верно, — Якоб чуть склонил голову набок, поливая растения, — но тут дело такое, сложное. Волшебники слишком долго скрывались, чтобы так запросто взять и явиться не-магам. А ситуация сейчас, сам понимаешь, непростая. Мы все ютимся здесь, на территории замка и в деревне, не так много живых, конечно, но у нас получилось довольно большое поселение. И надо как-то уживаться всем вместе.

— И как же решили проблему разоблачения? — Я был заинтригован. Неужели крах мира настолько поспособствовал тому, чтобы маги себя раскрыли?

Якоб только тяжело вздохнул.

— Да никак не решили. Соврали. Представились учеными, чтобы углубиться в наши технологии, перенять самое полезное. Говорят, конечно, что настоящая наука почти неотличима от магии, но это всё-таки разные вещи.

— Неужели никто не догадался? — удивился я.

— Да как тут догадаешься. — Якоб пожал плечами. — Обнесли территорию куполом от мертвецов — скажут, что изобрели генератор защитного поля. Спросят, почему теплицы больше внутри, чем снаружи — скажут, что это оптическая иллюзия. Маги же очень убедительны, если хотят что-то внушить. И все верят, ведь «ученые» защищают, кормят и не дают нам скатиться к первобытному обществу.

— И долго вы живете в этом мире полуправды? — поинтересовался я.

— Около двух лет... и ещё год ушел на то, чтобы наладить тут всё. Говорят, в мире есть ещё несколько таких убежищ, как наше.

— И всеми управляют волшебники?

— А ты сам как думаешь? Справились бы мы без них? Да нет, конечно. Знаешь, лучше уж быть живым и верить во «всесильную науку», чем бродить по городам в поисках свежих мозгов.

— Честно говоря, знаю, — улыбнулся я.

Якоб в ответ только хлопнул себя по лбу и рассмеялся.

— Да, точно, ты ведь был по ту сторону. И как оно, после смерти?

Я задумался, не зная, что и сказать. Ворошить старые, полузабытые воспоминания было бы слишком болезненно.

— Знаете, Якоб, умирать не слишком приятно...

Стоило мне только произнести эти слова, как на меня, словно огромная волна, нахлынули воспоминания о смерти. О том, как я умирал. Холод и боль. Вкус крови на губах и невыносимое чувство одиночества. Ужасно захотелось умереть снова, но только навсегда. Стать прахом, который развеется по ветру. Всё, что угодно, только не превращаться вновь в мертвеца, бесцельно бродящего по земле в постоянных и непостижимых поисках. Ужасное, ужасное существование, лишенное смысла!

Желая прогнать от себя отвратительные ощущения, я помотал головой, сел на край дорожки, поднял глаза, и тут же у меня перехватило дыхание: под крышей творилось настоящее волшебство! В центре прозрачного купола появился большой светящийся шар, который набухал, становясь всё больше и больше. Стоило ему стать по-настоящему огромным, как он рассыпался на сотни искр, полетевших в разные стороны. Они были похожи на крупные снежинки, медленно кружащиеся в танце, только этот танец происходил наоборот — искры тянулись вверх. В мгновение ока купол был усеян светящимися точками, пылающими так ярко, как настоящие звезды на небе.

— Ничего себе... — прошептал я, не в силах оторваться от великолепного зрелища.

— А, освещение включилось... — будничным тоном сообщил Якоб, даже не поднимая головы от своей рассады.

— Что это такое? — поинтересовался я.

— Вот, — он взглянул на меня, — то, о чем я говорил: смесь науки и магии. У нас… ну, у не-магов, есть такие штуки, световые колодцы, их ставили на крыши домов, чтобы собирать свет. Вся эта теплица — один большой световой колодец. Днем линза, — он показал пальцем на купол, — собирает свет и тепло от солнца, а когда темнеет, появляются эти шарики света. Они светятся ещё несколько часов, чтобы продлить естественный цикл для растений и животных. Их, к слову, выращивают тоже, только в больших загонах.

— Удивительно, — только и мог сказать я.

— Нуу... — протянул Якоб, поставив лейку на землю, — это всё наука. Эти штуки, как оказалось, давно изобрели, только использовали не всегда, а маги усовершенствовали их под наши нужды. Я бы сам не поверил, что такое будет когда-нибудь возможно, если бы не принимал участие в их строительстве.

— А вы тут с самого начала? — Честно говоря, рассказ Якоба заинтересовал меня: представилась наконец ради возможность узнать, с чего начались все беды человечества.

— Да, занесло меня конечно... — вздохнул он, вешая свой рабочий фартук на крючок возле двери и натягивая серое клетчатое пальто с высоким воротником. — Пойдем, по дороге успею рассказать обо всём по порядку, если тебе так интересно.

Мы шли по вымощенной дорожке, больше смахивающей на городской тротуар. Вокруг нас возвышались теплицы со светящимися крышами. Хотелось надеяться, что в каждой из них был спрятан целый мир и ныне утерянные для человечества уголки природы. Только внутри с большей вероятностью была свиноферма, чем заросли тропических джунглей. Мечты остались в прошлом, настал черед выживания в суровой реальности.

Некоторое время мы молчали. Дорога под ногами резко вильнула в сторону, к ельнику. Залитая светом улица осталась позади, и Якоб, почувствовав это, остановился и поднял голову к небу.

— Посмотри, — сказал он, — настоящие звезды выглядят совсем иначе. Магические звёзды из теплицы, конечно, похожи на них, но эти в сто раз лучше.

Я посмотрел наверх: небо над нами было гораздо темнее, чем на территории, где располагались теплицы. Звезды светили безумно ярко, настолько, что можно было разглядеть целые созвездия. На фоне этой естественной картины тепличные звезды казались всего лишь блестящими елочными игрушками, которые со временем тускнеют и перестают приносить радость. Как и всё вокруг, выглядящее до ужаса искусственным и безрадостным.

— Да, действительно, — кивнул я, — они гораздо красивее.

— Так вот, — Якоб повернулся ко мне и поднял воротник пальто, чтобы хоть как-то укрыться от холодного ветра, — что ты хотел узнать про наш мир?

— Расскажите мне, как всё началось.

— Что именно? — Якоб нахмурился, вглядываясь в моё лицо.

— Всё по порядку. Я до сих пор не знаю, что именно произошло. Понятно, что была эпидемия, но что случилось дальше? Меня действительно интересуют эти вопросы. Но все, видимо, решили, что мне слишком рано знать ответы. Или это тайна, которую не следует знать кому попало?

— Нет никакой тайны... Не знаю, как это началось. Ньют говорит, что пролетела комета или упал метеорит, но климат во всём мире начал резко изменяться. Перестали сменяться времена года, мы все застряли в поздней осени. А потом начался повсеместный голод с серьезными последствиями...

— Неужели именно голод породил эпидемию? — спросил я.

— Возможно. Многие считают, что это стало одной из причин. Знаешь, поначалу мы думали, что это всё часть великого плана Гриндельвальда. Что эта комета, метеорит, эпидемии — всё его рук дело.

У меня больно сдавило в груди. Тяжело дыша, я остановился. Изо рта вырывались облачка пара. Я ничего не понимал. Неужели... все всех бедах людей виноват именно я?

— С тобой всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Якоб.

— Скажите... — я задыхался, но кое-как выдавливал из себя слова, — почему вы считаете этого человека виновником всего на свете?

— Ну, понимаешь, иногда в жизни случается так много дерьма, а когда есть тот, на кого можно всё свалить, эдакий злой дядька, то все будут думать первым делом на него. Но на самом деле, каким бы великим волшебником он ни был, даже он не смог бы настолько изменить мир или устроить эпидемию. Хотя многие до сих пор считают, его виновником. — Видя моё смятение, Якоб сочувственно похлопал меня по плечу. — Да понимаю я, жалко мужика, он всё-таки тоже стал жертвой эпидемии. Хоть был той ещё занозой в заднице, но уж, наверное, не дурак. Да и Дамблдор велел не верить этим байкам, мол, революция — это одно, а рушить мир никогда не входило в план «общего блага».

Я ничего не ответил. Конечно, это легко может оказаться всего лишь слухами. Правду по-прежнему знать не хотелось, но было у меня нехорошее предчувствие, только по поводу чего именно, я ещё не понял. Поглубже вдохнув холодный вечерний воздух, наполненный ароматом хвои, я решил сосредоточиться на болтовне Якоба, очень осмотрительно решившего перейти на другую тему.

— Представь себе, когда-то здесь была школа. Магическая. Здесь учили волшебников! Правда, и сейчас учат, но уже не в таких масштабах. конечно. Сами волшебники живут в замке, но это всех устраивает. Там же происходят самые важные эксперименты «учёных»! А мы, не-маги, поселились в небольшой деревушке, тут, рядом. Уютное местечко, думаю, тебе понравится...

— А что по поводу мертвецов? — перебил его я. — Они не добрались до вас?

— Нас охраняет купол из заклинаний. Помнишь, я говорил про защитное поле? Вот это оно! Не знаю, как это работает, но оно делает нас невидимыми для них.

— Мертвые чуют живых, а не видят... — поправил его я.

— Да неважно, — он махнул рукой, — главное — чтобы сюда не добрались! Кстати, мы почти пришли.

Он повел меня через небольшой каменный мост, и мы оказались в деревне не-магов. Улицы освещал только теплый свет, исходящий от окон узких и вытянутых домов, жавшихся вплотную друг к другу. Все здания были разной формы, высоты и даже цвета. У меня создалось впечатление, будто я оказался в центре разноцветного лабиринта. И как только Якоб здесь ориентировался, ведь на улицах было пустынно, даже дорогу спросить не у кого.

— Думаешь, наверное, как бы здесь не заблудиться? — спросил он. — У тебя это на лице написано. Всё просто, тут есть указатели, — он показал на небольшую табличку с криво накарябанным рисунком возле одного из домов, — вот, смотри, это лук. Значит, мы на Луковой улице, а ещё у каждого дома есть свой номер, ну, это и так понятно. Так что разобраться можно!

— Лук? Больше похоже на зеленую ветку… У вас все улицы названы в честь овощей?

— Ага, — кивнул Якоб, — ну не придумали ничего оригинальнее! Но так даже интереснее! Нам сюда.

Якоб остановился возле одного из домов и стал возиться с замком. Даже в полумраке было видно, что его дом выкрашен в прянично-розовый цвет. Никогда бы не подумал, что вкусы моего нового друга будут настолько специфичны. Внутри его жилище было небольшим, довольно уютным, и, слава Мерлину, не розовым. Весь первый этаж занимала кухня, которой, судя по всему, в этом доме было уделено особое внимание.

— Раньше я был пекарем. У меня даже была своя пекарня в Нью-Йорке, а потом... — он немного помедлил, похоже, осторожно подбирал слова, — я увяз в чудесах и последовал за ними. Так и оказался здесь.

— Не жалеете? — полюбопытствовал я.

— Да о чем жалеть? Сейчас в Нью-Йорке никого не осталось, город умер. Так что я принял верное решение...

Сложилось впечатление, что он умолчал о чем-то очень важном для него. Должно быть, это было слишком личным, чтобы делиться с чужаками. Настаивать я не стал — каждый имеет право на свою тайну.

— Кровать у меня только одна, да и мебели не так уж много, — засуетился Якоб, приведя меня на второй этаж, — но есть запасной матрас и одеяла, так что не пропадем!

Мы обустроили небольшое спальное место на полу. Несмотря на скромные размеры, оно получилось достаточно удобным, так что я, утомленный всеми невероятными событиями дня, очень быстро задремал.

_Я не помнил, как попал сюда и почему стою по колено в воде. Каким-то образом я оказался посреди огромного озера, в котором отражались свинцово-серые грозовые облака. Где-то вдалеке возвышался островок суши, усаженный пепельно-серыми елями. Этот пейзаж можно было бы назвать практически идеальным, если бы в нем не настораживало кое-что: не только цвет, но и полное отсутствие движения. Ни одна ветка на елях не колыхалась, облака на небе не двигались, а круги на воде расходились только от моих неловких движений. Сердце этого мира давно остановилось, он был абсолютно мертв. И, что самое удивительное, я знал это место, знал, как оно появилось и что с ним случилось._

_Это не было воспоминанием из прошлого, это было чем-то, что я построил сам. Чем-то, что жило внутри меня и умерло вместе со мной. Но я был жив, а этот мир не смог восстановиться. Его покинули цвета, звуки и жизнь. Не живой и не мертвый, он застрял на грани, на полпути в бездну неизвестности. И я не понимал, почему так происходит._

_Но я не успел как следует обдумать устройство места, в котором оказался — меня резко потянули в воду, и я камнем пошел на дно, не в силах вырваться из невидимых пут. Задыхаясь, я услышал до боли знакомый властный голос, который обратился ко мне:_

_— Как хорошо, что ты пришел сюда сам, мой мальчик. Как же долго я тебя ждал. Мы нужны друг другу, ты и сам это знаешь. Не сопротивляйся тому, что тебе предопределено. Рано или поздно ты придешь ко мне за ответами._

После этого темнота охватила всё вокруг, и я проснулся на полу в спальне Якоба. С меня ручьями стекала вода.

— Что с тобой успело произойти, я же отходил всего на пять минут? — Якоб неверяще уставился на меня.

— Не знаю, — еле проговорил я, стуча зубами, — кажется, я только что утонул в озере.

— И часто ты плаваешь во сне? — На лице Якоба читалось удивление. — Я, конечно, думал, что привык ко всем фокусам магов, но чтобы устроить заплыв в озере посреди моей спальни... Хотя тебе сейчас полотенце не помешает, приятель.

Он порылся у себя в шкафу и выдал мне огромное махровое полотенце, в котором всё ещё угадывался весёлый, некогда оранжевый цвет.

— Спасибо, — смущенно пробормотал я.

— Давай вытирайся и спускайся вниз, я там ужин приготовил. — Он ещё раз с опаской взглянул на меня через перила лестницы, прежде чем окончательно скрыться из виду.

С одной стороны, я его понимал, а с другой... я и сам не знаю, чего можно ждать от себя. Вздохнув, я завернулся в полотенце и направился к лестнице. С магией или без неё — жизнь продолжается.


End file.
